


I Wish That I was Good Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Everything Hurts, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Mental Breakdown, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bobby and MC (Hazel.) post villa breakup based on a song that will forever always make me cry. I wish That i Was Good Enough by Lewis Capaldi.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Wish That I was Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so im not the worlds most talented writer. But i know all of us arnt quarantine and i just started writhing this. I am also very sorry for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation mistakes you might be able to tell that not my strong spot either.

It was our one-year anniversary. The most beautiful girl in the world. The kindest creature to walk this planet. The love of my life. She chose me. I wasn't the best looking guy. I wasn't as muscular as I could have been. I was Jamaican and Scottish. My skin was littered with freckles. My hair was in short dreads. She could have done a lot worse but I knew for a fact anybody would fall head over heels for her, and so they did. 

I'm waiting up, saving all my precious time

She worked as a model. She was perfect at it! But lately, she has been getting a lot of attention. I had just opened a bakery. It was also getting a lot of attention as well, I had to wake up at 4 am every day to prepare for the day. She always got back so late. We barely saw each other and when we did it was brief. Nothing was the same anymore.

Losing light, I'm missing my same old us.

I tightened my tie and grabbed my keys and the gift I had gotten her along with a card. 

***

“Hi bobby.” she ran up to me on the street and kissed me. Her lips were soft as always. She tasted sweet. His chest felt fuzzy. He loved her with his heart. 

“Hey, Lass!” she beamed at the sound of her nickname. I slipped my arm around her waist and they walked into the restaurant.

Before we learned our truth too late.

He pulled out the chair for her. She giggled. ”You're such a gentlemen Bobby.”

“What can I say? I live to please.” I gave her a cheeky wink before sitting down and picking up a piece of bread.”I reckon I could make better bread.” He looked down at the buttered roll and Hazel giggled. 

“I reckon you could babe” she mocked his accent. He rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her. 

“Oh hush.”

She continued giggling. 

Gosh, he loved the sound of her laugh. 

Soon a silence came over them. It felt different. She seemed different. There want as much of a sparkle in her emerald eyes.

Resigned to fate, fading away so tell me, can you turn around?

“Are you OK Lass you seem quiet?” He asked, taking her hand, rubbing her palm in his. She looked up and seemed a little sad.

“N-no… well… no, we can talk about it later” she stuttered. He knew something was up. “More importantly what are you getting?” 

“Alright then I won't prey” he put his arms up in defeat. She scowled playfully.

“You didn't answer my question. What are you getting” I laughed and looked down at the menu? 

“No clue”

“You better hurry because I'm hungry” she rubbed her belly. 

God, he loved this girl. She had changed him so much. He used to be a shy insecure lad. He still was. But she gave him confidence. Giving him the best advice. She saved him. 

I need someone to tear me down Oh tell me, can you turn around?  
But either way

They both ordered salads and sat in awkward silence for a while. Something was wrong and he could feel it. 

Slowly he started up a conversation about how work was going for both of them.

He said he would soon have to work less. And they could spend more time together. She looked a little unsure but went along with it.

Soon the food came. 

They dove in.

“I don't deserve you,” Bobby said looking up from his salad to Hazel sitting across from him with a cherry tomato between her teeth. We both burst out in laughter and I swore. Some people looked at us but I didn't care. I had a perfect girl. 

I wish that I was good enough if only I could wake you up 

She smiled warmly at me as I cracked a joke. It was different, she usually fell to the ground laughing. Even if the joke sucked ass. That was one of the reasons this girl had my heart. But there were so many. Nothing about her in his eyes was a flaw. Her pale skin was perfect and glowed. It made her bright green eyes pop. Her hair was wavy and light brown. In   
the summer it got golden highlights. She was stunning. Her personality was almost the same as him. Sweet, funny, caring, kind, anything she was he loved no matter what. 

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl.

My love, my love, my love, my love won't you stay awhile?

They continue making small chats. But she seemed more interested in the floor and her hands than Bobby.

“You seem to love the floor tonight.” He joked and Hazel smiled but it didn't meet her eyes. He took her hand in hers and kissed her knuckles. 

“Lass, what's going on?” 

She sat in silence for a minute, still looking down. “I think we need to talk about something…” His stomach dropped. What could be wrong? Did he do something to her? 

I wish you cared a little more

“I-i love you, Bobby.” She smiled shyly before looking back down.”I don't want you to forget that.”His hand still gripped her. He smiled a small smile. 

“I love you to Lass.” She sighed. 

“I… I can't do this anymore.” His smile dropped and her eyes turned glassy. “This-this relationship. We never see each other anymore a-and” she looked up, “I think we need a break. To sort things o..out”

My chin wobbled. A tear streamed down my cheek and I dropped her hand and brought it to my side clenching my fist. 

“What?” I was angry.

“You know what I mean.” now tears were streaming down her cheeks. “I got an offer in California” she sniffed. “A-and I can't do long-distance” 

“You didn't tell me this before! When did you get this job offer?” 

“Two m...months ago. It starts in 5 weeks, I'm sorry.”

“And you took it before talking to me?” I tried to keep my cool. 

I wish you'd told me this before

“Y-yes I did.” she stopped looking me in the eyes for the first time “I was offered a ton of money and it's a once in a lifetime experience,” she exclaimed. My heart shattered.

“Ah, I see you chose a job on another continent over me. Because I'm not good enough. you deserve so much more… I see it now… I'm sorry for wasting your time with my love for you.” I stood up and pushed in the chair with a hint of aggression. I raised my voice. 

“No- no its not like that bobby. Come back.” She stood up but I was already putting on my coat.

“Yes, it is like Hazel. But hey, if California can bring you more than me, then go ahead. Oh, wait you already have.” Tears were racing down my cheeks. 

“It's only a couple months.” she walked toward me.

“No, it's not that I won't see you… well, it is… But you didn't trust me. It's the trust Lass... I'm sorry I meant Hazel '' I walked to the door and she followed. People were staring. “Have a good life.” I handed her the present and card I had gotten her. “Don't call me also” I walked out the door and didn't look back. 

***

I got home and collapsed. She had done it. I knew I wasn't good enough. Yet I still loved her and I still wanted her. But I couldn't call her and I didn't want to. I cried for the whole night not getting any sleep. She was the best thing to happen to me and she was gone. Just like that. Poof. 

My love, my love, my love, my love won't you stay awhile?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this is you did. This was fun to write but its not completely done so please let me know if i should continue or scrap it. Enjoy your day and stay safe during this time! ❤❤


End file.
